Después del show
by Jhon Koir
Summary: He borrado la otra historia porque no me parecía interesante, asi que reinicié, espero que les sea de su agrado esto, originalmente tenía esto planeado para el capitulo 50, esto contiene yaoi (del bueno), pero eso se verá pronto.
1. Chapter 1

En la universidad era el inicio de cursos, todos habían elegido sus carreras, yo tomé animación, estaba entrando al salón y ví que Alejandro y Trent estaban ahí también, yo les pregunté

Tyler: oigan ¿por qué no tomaron las carreras que querían?

Trent: nos resultó mas conveniente.

Alejandro: aparte no podía estar menos tiempo sin mi amigo ¿no es así, Tyler?

Tyler: si, je, -con pena dije-

Vaya, todavía no puedo creer que no superé ese sentimiento, porque desde pequeño lo conocí, me protegió de las burlas, me ayudaba en las tareas, me consoló cuando estaba deprimido porque terminé con lindsay,incluso cuando todos en la prepa pensaban que teníamos una relación, aaahhh, todavía me acuerdo, a pesar de que en Gira Mundial fue un cretino.

Mary Lee: hola chicos, perdón por lo de la prepa, es que me parecía sospechoso.

Tyler: acuérdate que te perdoné por eso, y bien ya todos debemos sentarnos ya.

 **Mientras tanto**

Courtney: que raro, no me había sentido tan mal desde que duncan no está conmigo, aunque se que ya se reformó, oh, hola Lindsay.

Lindsay: hola Courtney.

Courtney: ¿ya superaste a Tyler?

Lindsay: ya, ni siquiera yo misma me soportaba mi amnesia.

Courtney: me alegra de eso, y como van las cosas.

Lindsay: muy bien, últimamente mi madre se sintió deprimida, nunca le pregunte por qué.

Courtney: bueno, pues deberías de hacerlo.

Lindsay: quisiera, pero normalmente ella se enojaría

Courtney: ¿por qué se va a enojar?

Lindsay: tu no lo entiendes, ella tiene un animo, ¿como te lo diré?..., frustrante.

Courtney: bueno, pues trata de que se calme a la hora de preguntarle su problema, espero que este consejo te sirva de algo ami... Gwen, que alegría verte, y ¿porqué te destintaste?

Gwen: porque he decidido ser una chica normal.

Courtney: genial, y ¿como van las cosas con trent, EH?

Gwen: un poco estable, pero ya regresamos.

Courtney: bueno, en cuanto a mí, como que me siento deprimida por Duncan.

Lindsay: ¿por qué?

Courtney: porque el se fue de su casa, y actualmente vive a 5 horas de aquí, aunque siento un poco de pena por el porque, acerquen se, (susurrando), lo violaron.

Lindsay y Gwen: !QUE!

Courtney: si, pensándolo bien, me da un poco de risa, aunque sé que no debería reírme, y todavía le cuesta sentarse.

Gwen: de seguro con eso le dieron una lección de que debe de cambiar de fruta, de la papaya al plátano.

Courtney: oye, no digas eso.

Gwen: perdón, es que si.

Courtney: bueno, oh no, se nos hizo tarde para la clase, corramos.

 **Otro mientras tanto**

Noah: genial, este es mi salón ahora, porque me quise meter eso de la cultura, y sin Emma, (suspiro).

Cody: Noah, hola amigo.

Noah: oh, hola Cody, que casualidad verte por aquí.

Cody: si, oye ¿y owen?

Noah: la verdad no sé, y sierra?

Cody: ella ya ha aprendido a respetar mi privacidad.

Noah: bien, bueno me..

Cody: oye no te vayas, es que he querido decirte que si.. Em, quisiera que nos viéramos en el parque local a las 4:00 PM.

Noah: bien, ahí estaré.

Cody: ¿de veras?

Noah: si, he querido ver a mi amigo desde que Drama Total terminó, ya lo extrañaba.

Cody sonrojado: mm bien, adiós

Noah: adiós.

Cody imaginándose (y aun sonrojado): ufff, que suerte.

 **Durante las clases estaba todo tranquilo, cuando era hora del descanso...**

Katie: oye, Beth, ¿no viste a Sadie por aquí?

Beth: si, la vio que pasó a la cafetería, pero que delgada se ve ahora.

Katie: si, estoy orgullosa de eso, oye ¿pero y tus lentes?

Beth: ya puedo ver bien sin ellos

Katie: sinceramente te ves un poco rara sin ellos.

Beth: Lo sé, así dijeron algunos cuando entré.

Katie: Y en cuanto a mi, ya he aprendido a estar sin ella, aunque quiero verla.

Beth: Pues vela, no hay problema.

Katie: Fue interesante la platica, nos vemos.

Beth: adiós, wow, todo es diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

Todas las clases habían acabado el día de hoy, todos se fueron a sus casas pero Courtney todavía estaba deprimida por lo de Duncan, sus padres le preguntaron, pero no contestó, así que se fue a su cuarto a hacer la tarea.

Courtney: *suspiro* ¿que es de ti en este momento?, ¡¿QUÉ, UN MENSAJE DE EL?!

 _Mensaje de texto: Courtney, quizás ya sé que no te preocuparías por mí, pero he querido pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud anterior, espero tu respuesta._

Courtney:¿que le digo?, _bueno duncan, pero con una condición._

Duncan: _¿cual?_

Courtney: _ve a la universidad en la que estoy._

Duncan: _Ok, ahí estaré._

Courtney: por fin me libre, vaya, todavía tengo que hacer mi tarea.

 **Parque a las 4:00 pm**

Cody: _te veré luego sierra._

Sierra: _bien, al rato._

Estaba silencioso cuando Cody se sentó en la banca, esperó y esperó, dieron las cinco y ya se iba a ir, pero de pronto de que Noah se acerca al lugar.

Noah: perdón por la tardanza Cody, es que tenía que hacer lo que nos dijeron, en fin, cuando acabó carrera alucinante regresé con Owen a Canada, y me retiré de los realitys shows para seguir estudiando, y ¿como te fue a ti?

Cody: un poco mal, mis padres tuvieron un accidente hace un mes, y todavía están hospitalizados, por ende me quedé solo en la casa, en las noches lloraba en silencio, sierra fue a verme para calmarme.

Noah: WoW, si que fue muy fuerte tu caso, lamento ese hecho.

Cody: Si, que bueno que seas otra persona en la que pude confiar, aparte de sierra.

Noah: mm, que bueno que te sientas mejor con esta charla.

Cody: si, ya estoy bien, y si necesito ayuda te consulto.

Noah: de hecho, díme uno de tus secretos, no le diré a nadie.

Cody: la verdad?, bueno, uno de ellos es que, nada mas que, soy...

Noah: ¿que?

Cody: soy bi...

Noah: ¿bi que, bien menos, bien que?

Cody: ...sexual.

De repente Noah se quedó con cara de extrañado, y un poco rojo.

Noah: bueno, lo importante es que revelaste quien eres en verdad.

Cody: genial, me siento aliviado, pero sólo tu lo sabes.

Noah: ¿nadie mas?

Cody: no, si se enteran mis padres, de seguro me hacen una terapia de conversión.

Noah: no sé como hay personas así.

Cody: pero bien, me alegra que ya no seas una mala y aburrida persona como lo solías ser, pero ya me debo de ir.

Noah: adiós.

Cody: adiós.

Noah: vaya, que sorpresa, si dice que es bisexual, tengo que guardarle ese secreto, el confió en mí, y el no sabe que yo..., también soy bi, y se asustaría un poco.

 **Casa de Izzy, 7:00PM**

Izzy: bien, a pesar de que recuperé mi estado de animo, todavía sigo siendo la "loca izzi", y owen ¿como estará?, todavía lo veo gordo, aunque lo extrañe, pero quizás ya no quiere algo conmigo por lo sucedido en Gira Mundial.

Madre de Izzy: ¿Te sientes mejor hija?

Izzy: Si, claro.

Madre de Izzy: bueno, he oído lo que dijistey te he querido decir que también me pasó lo mismo, pero con 2 hombres, y uno de ellos es tu padre, me reconcilié con el y continuamos hasta ahora.

Izzy: fue corta esta platica pero me hiciste sentir bien, gracias, ya me voy a dormir.

Madre de Izzy: buenas noches.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Tyler: ya me voy papá.

Sr. Dimitry: bien, adiós, pero antes, quiero que te lleves este anillo, lo porté en mis tiempos de noviazgo con tu mamá, normalmente cada vez que me la ponía una chica me hablaba, y quiero que tu la tengas, para que tengas suerte.

Tyler: te lo agradezco, lamento que ella no este aquí para que viera esto.

Sr. Dimitry: bien, ya te tienes que ir, adiós.

Tyler: adiós pa.

Ya en la escuela

Tyler: otro día fabuloso en este luga... Pero hey ¿ese no es duncan?

Duncan: hey Tyler, que gusto verte aquí.

Tyler: que casualidad.

Duncan: bien, te he querido preguntar si no has visto a Courtney

Tyler: no, no la he visto, y creo que ella no debe verme a mí

Duncan: oye, calmante.

Tyler: es que ella siempre ha sido muy grosera conmigo, mas porque no superaba mi miedo a los pollos, y te diré por que le tenia miedo, porque un dia cuando fui con mi papá con mi abuela, ella me digo después que fuera al gallinero a recoger los huevos, cuando iba a hacerlo, ellos me atacaron, me dejaron muy herido.

Duncan: oh, así que es por eso.

Tyler: si.

Duncan: y por cierto, he visto a Lindsay por ahí.

Tyler: bien

Duncan: ¿porque no te emocionas por eso?

Tyler: porque hemos terminado

Duncan: ¿por?

Tyler: cuando iba a presentarme con sus padres ella olvidó mi nombre, y obviamente no lo tolere porque ya se lo he aguantado por mucho tiempo, le dije que ya no me busque, y me fui de su casa.

Duncan: y ¿te deprimiste por eso?

Tyler: 2 meses, y ¿con Courtney?

Duncan: me dijo que la viera por aquí.

Tyler: ya se me hizo tarde, me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato.

Duncan: adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

**Este capitulo sufrió numerosas reescrituras, la mayoría por no guardar el archivo, pero al fin esta este nuevo capitulo, la verdad no sé cuando me podría inspirar para el cuarto capitulo, originalmente iba a introducir a Nikky Wong a la historia, pero como esta historia solo tratará de Drama Total, la eliminé, así que sin mas interrupciones, leeanlo y disfruten.**

Esa vez me dirigí al salón cuando de repente me topé con Lindsay, no supe que hacer porque nunca volví a ver desde aquel entonces

Hola Tyler - respondió un poco penosa-

Yo me quedé sorprendido tras escuchar que dijo mi nombre sin interrupciones.

Hola -secamente le respondí-

Bueno, entiendo que ya hayamos terminado la relación y todo, solo te pido que ...

Que respondi

... me perdones.

Escucha, no he olvidado el momento, no se ha olvidado las veces que no se grabó, y ahora que lo digo, ¿por qué olvido mi nombre?

Es que yo, es porque desde que no clasificaste para Luz, Drama, Acción, él comenzó a olvidarte cada vez que no te parece, por eso.

Con que eso, EH?

Si.-dijo.

Te lo he dicho mil veces, no-me vuelvas a buscar, ya lo pensaré - y me fui.

Ella se quedó triste con la cara al suelo.

 **En el pasillo**

Courtney: ¿donde estarás?

Duncan: Hola.

Courtney: oh, me asustaste

Duncan: perdona.

Courtney: Bueno en fin, te he querido aquí para arreglar un asunto

Duncan: Si te refieres a mi tiempo en la cárcel, no, aparte de que todavía me cuesta sentarme.

Courtney: No es eso, es sobre el asunto de que quieres mi perdón, y te diré una cosa, aunque suene extraño, te extrañe todo este tiempo, y también te quise reconstruir lo que entre nosotros.

Duncan: ¿de verdad?

Courtney: Si.

Duncan: wow, no pensé que llegarías a hacer esto, realmente estoy ..., feliz.

Courtney: Si Duncan, * lo abraza *

Duncan: incluso extrañe que me hicieras es ... * beso *; Ni siquiera pensé en extrañarlo, me hiciste sentir mejor, gracias.

Courtney: De nada, bueno ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato.

Duncan: Adiós, oh viejo, ella por fin me perdonó, en fin creo que ya me ha aliviado.

 **Despues de las clases, ha llegado el primer examen de cada uno, esto es arriesgado, por cierto originalmente Courtney rechazó la idea de regresar.**

 **Heather:** Mierda, olvidé que hoy era.

Lindsay: bueno, trata de estudiar lo mas rápido posible por que en, *susurrando* a ver, Una hora.

Heather: !UNA HORA!

Lindsay: si, aunque apenas sea el primero, es el mas difícil.

Heather: ¿ahora que hago?

Lindsay: no te preocupes, te ayudaré.

Heather: ¿tú?, pero desde Total Drama Island no me volviste a hablar.

Lindsay: Bueno el pasado es el pasado, sabes que soy... Inocente, sentimentalmente claro.

Heather: Bueno como sea, así que pongamonos a...

Lindsay: te pondrás, claro con mi ayuda.

Heather: Oh Lindsay, estaré agradecida contigo, siento haberte utilizado.

Lindsay: Esta bien

Heather: Y tratar te como una sirvienta, como mi mascota...

Lindsay: ya, ya, mucha información, oye por cierto, ¿no te encontraste por casualidad a Alejandro?.

Heather: ¿el?, no, y nunca quisiera volver a verlo.

Lindsay: Wow, ¿y por qué? Puedes confiar en mí.

Heather: bueno eso me alegra, en fin, un día cuando teníamos una cita por el parque hace un mes, el empezaba a mirar a alguien mas...

Lindsay: ¿una chica verdad?

Heather: Sorpresivamente no, fue con un chico.

Lindsay: *con cara de WTF*, ¿en serio?

Heather: si, no me importó eso porque pensé que era un amigo suyo, de hecho era Tyler, despues empezé a ponerme medio celosa con el, y lo peor descubrí que en una ocasión, lo escuche en su cuarto murmurando y aparentemente escribiendo una carta, pero lo mas horrible (no tanto), que lo escuché decir que esta enamorado de el pero decía que no podía estar con el porque estaba conmigo, al escuchar todo eso me fui de su casa corriendo y llorando, no le hable hasta hace una semana diciéndole que lo nuestro se acabó, que si le gusta que vaya por el.

Lindsay: cieelos, que feo momento pasaste.

Heather: si, me deprimi pero gracias a ti me recupere, lo mismo paso contigo cuando te intente animar por tu repentina ruptura.

Lindsay: si lo recuerdo, mira la hora, mejor vámonos ya.

Heather: si, ya no falta mucho, vámonos.

 **En la** cancha

DJ: Oye Zeke, que alegría verte por aquí.

Ezequiel: Lo mismo digo de ti.

DJ: no entiendo como es que te recuperaste.

Ezequiel: algo horrible, mejor no te lo cuento...

DJ: Si, bueno ¿quieres ver como soy bueno con la pelota?

Ezequiel: Bueno.

DJ: *ya en la cancha* Ahora veras a Devon Joseph hacer su gran gola...*golpea un cuervo*, pero mi maldicion no.

Ezequiel: algo similar digo yo, aunque ya soy un humano, todavía la gente me ve como uno, eso no me importa tanto, pero siento todavía soledad.

DJ: Vaya, bueno, siempre me decía mi madre que cuando alguien me hiciera Bullying, que me defendiera, pero por suerte nunca me molestaron, eso ten en cuenta.

Ezequiel: gracias por ese consejo, trataré de hacerlo, gracias, adiós.

DJ: adiós.

 **Todos ya se encontraban en sus clases, en su examen, a la mayoría sentía temor por lo que pasaría con esto, en especial a duncan por ingresar recientemente.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me encontré en el salón, hice el examen, todos ya habían terminado.

Mike: Uff, que duro.

Trent: Lo mismo digo yo, eso realmente me sentí presionado.

Alejandro: Pues eso si lo que estuve, pero no tengo seguro de mis resultados

Tyler: Mucho menos de los mios, aunque me esforze.

Alejandro: No te menosprecies, la verdad haces un buen trabajo en algunas cosas por así decirlo.

Tyler: Oye

Alejandro: yo solo digo la verdad.

 **Mientras tanto ...**

Izzy: Eva, Eva, ahí estas, ¿cómo te fue?

Eva: pues no lo sé, ¿ya ti?

Izzy: fue un poco feo, pero todo normal

Eva: pero una pregunta, ¿por qué ya no te comportas como loca?

Izzy: Porque desde que ingresé a la universidad todos me han empezado a rechazar, burlar, o hasta hostigar, sufría intimidacion a diario por mi actitud, aunque solo unos pocos me entendieron y aceptaron, no puee dejar de ser la burla, pero ya me he adaptado a este lugar.

Eva: wow, eso nunca imaginé de ti, también canalicé mis ataques de ira, eso sí, a veces cuando me enojo lo hago de bajo nivel, me di cuenta de que esos ataques de ira hacen que me vea más anciana.

Izzy: pues ..., se nota un poco lo viejo.

Eva: QUE DIJISTE HIJA DE LA CHINGADA!

Izzy: ya te calmas, no es para tanto.

Eva: Si es cierto, también me pegaría un infarto.

Izzy: en fin, ¿y si vamos a buscar a Beth y al resto de las chicas?

Eva: no tengo nada que hacer, pues entonces vamos.

De pronto Justin se les aparece

Justin: Hola chicas, ¿como les va?

Eva (susurrando): tranquilizate Izzy.

Izzy: eso hago.

Justin: y bien, no nos hemos vuelto a ver desde hace años, ¿cómo me ven, mas guapo, EH?

Eva: no, no te vemos ni te veremos guapo.

Justin: ¿como ?, ya no se calientan conmigo?

Izzy: lo siento, pero nos equivocamos en haberte dicho que estabas sexy y todo eso, por cierto acuerdate de que ya no andamos porque eras y eres un maldito mentiroso.

Justin: ¿Por qué ?, si yo he tratado de ...

Eva: ya la oíste, Vete.

Justin: bien, pero ...

Eva: QUE TE LARGUES.

Justin: * se va asustado *

Izzy: Espero que ese pendejo no nos moleste jamas.

Eva: lo mismo digo, por cierto ya vamos a buscar a las chicas.

Izzy: Si, vamonos.

 **Han pasado unas horas desde el examen y no se han** **dado los resultados, porque fue hecho mañana, a algunos les fue bien, pero a otros no.**

 **Sr. Smith:** bien alumnos, hoy les entregaré los exámenes de ayer, ayer no se dio a conocer solo las clases y no dio el tiempo de calificarlos todos, así que aquí están los resultados, Marina, 82

Marina: mas o menos.

Sr. Smith: Mike, 70.

Mike: bueno.

Sr. Smith: Trent, 92.

Tren: Oh si.

Sr. Smith: Tyler, 81.

Tyler: ufff.

Sr. Smith: Alejandro, pues a ver, 70.

Así fue en Mary Lee, con 60.

Sr. Smith: tienen suerte que todos aprobaron, María pasó con suerte.

Mary Lee: Je.

Sr. Smith: Bien, ya ha pasado la primera parte, ahora les enseña la animación a la antigua.

Alumno desconocido # 1: ¿de que es?

Sr. Smith: A que voy.

Se la paso hablando casi todo el rato, casi me aburria su clase.

 **En la hora del descanso, Cody fue a platicar con Noah, hubieron unos momentos incómodos, y cuando ya No sabía que hacer, Cody lo agarra y lo besa, aunque estaban solos, no puede faltar la chismosa del lugar, su nombre es Katherine ¿Qué es lo mejor? ¿Qué pasa con la universidad? ¿Qué es lo que más me gusta? resuelve**

Cody: Perdona por lo que te hice.

Noah: No es eso, es por que alguien nos observó.

Cody: ¿tu crees?

Chico desconocido # 1: * tono burlesco * oigan miren, que es la parejita de la que estaba hablando.

Chico desconocido # 2: ¿Qué harán ahora, van a, ya saben que?

Noah: mira pendejo, no tengo nada que ver con este, ese beso no fue real, no tengo sentimientos por el, nada.

El pobre Cody lo escuchó, y salió entre lágrimas del lugar.

Noah: Cody, espera.

Chico desconocido # 3: ohhh vas a por tu princesita, uuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Noah: Ahora si me encabronaron

Chico desconocido # 2: ¿Que nos vas a hacer, besarnos?

Noah lo azoto bruscamente hacia el casillero.

Chico desconocido # 2: pues así nos vamos a llevar.

Se comenzó a agarrar a los golpes, Noah no se como le hizo pero le metió literalmente un rastrillo entre el trasero, y le rasgó la cara, agonizaba de dolor, la pelea terminó con Noah corriendo del lugar, los demás cargaban al chico.

Noah: Cody, espera.

Cody: ¿por qué?

Noah: pues porque.

Cody: no digas nada, ya lo entiendo todo, debí haber sido un hijo de puta en haberme interesado en ti, vete de aquí, mas bien, vete de mi vida.

Noah se fue llorando también por lo que dijo Cody, se arrepentio por lo que dijo.

Noah: he sido terrible.

Emma: hola Noah, yo..., oye por qué te vas? Oye!, que raro que lo haya visto llorar de esa manera, iré a preguntarle.

Kitty: pero ¿no íbamos a la casa?

Emma: vete sin mi, de por si vivimos solas.

Kitty: esta bien, adiós.

Emma: adiós, oye Noah, ¿que te pasa?

Noah: no te lo diré.

Emma: pero oye, uy, que grosero, nunca lo vi así, ¿por qué sera?, intenté hablarle pero no pude, no me queda mas remedio que con Cody.

Kitty: genial, aprovecharé que estoy sola para comprarme al..., ohh, ay viene Emma, bueno, a la proxima lo intentaré.

Emma: espera Kitty.

 **Quería incluir el genero de tragedia también pero solo me permiten 2, así que no sé si quitar el de aventuras o el romance, bueno eso ya lo verán, nos vemos en el próximo episodio:**

 **Heather se vuelve a encontrar con Alejandro, y se llevan una intensa platica, Lindsay intenta hacer un vestido, pero es interrumpida por alguien que le cambiará su vida para siempre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen si una parte del episodio anterior del adelanto no fue incluido, lo iba a corregir pero borré el archivo para poder abrirme a otras historias que están en proceso, esperenlos ;-)**

En todo el día, Heather estaba en su tarea hasta que al terminar decide ir a la plaza central, solamente quería estar sentada y admirar lo que estaba allí, todo iba bien, hasta que cuando iba de regreso a casa, se tropieza con Alejandro.

Heather: Oh, Ale.

Alejandro: hola Heather, hace cuanto no te veo.

Heather: Pendejo, fue la semana pasada cuando te dije que lo nuestro no puede seguir, ya me tengo que ir.

Alejandro: no no, sientate un rato mas.

Heather: bien, pero no me retrases tanto.

Alejandro: ok, oye te he querido decir lo siguiente, lo del incidente no fue real.

Heather: ¿entonces que era?

Alejandro: pues...eem, era una grabación que había hecho para asustarte.

Heather: pues ¿por qué tu voz no sonaba como una grabadora?

Alejandro: no era una grabadora era un ensayo

Heather: ¿ensayo de que?

Alejandro: para la clase del Campus.

Heather: pues desde cuando hacen eso?

Alejandro: desde...

Heather: no me mientas, se que eras tu mismo hablando, pedazo de maricon.

Alejandro: oye, Calmate.

Heather*entre lágrimas furiosa*: no, yo se que amas a Tyler, te he visto, te he escuchado, hasta te revisé porque estabas sospechoso pero no te encontré nada, hasta ese momento en el que te atrapé diciéndolo, ¿y sabes que? Mejor largo de aquí.

Alejandro: pero

Heather: *cachetada* VETE.

Alejandro: maldita perra.

Alejandro se fue corriendo un poco molesto.

Heather:*llorando* ¿como pude confiar en el, COMO?

Lindsay: Heather, ¿por qué lloras?, no me digas que volviste a hablar con alejandro.

Heather: Efectivamente era el.

Lindsay: Ay, heather, de seguro te hizo algo malo.

Heather: intento decirme que según el era algo falso, pero no le creí y lo golpeé y se fue.

Lindsay: pues que feo se hubo de sentir esa ruptura.

Heather: lo bueno es que te tengo a ti.

Lindsay: de nada.

Heather lloró en los brazos de lindsay consolándola.

Lindsay: ¿te sientes mejor?

Heather: mejor.

Lindsay: que bueno, vete a tu casa si te recuperaste.

Heather: me quería ir hace rato pero el no me dejaba irme, pero bien, adiós Lindsay.

Lindsay: adiós.

Aunque el problema se resolvió todavía faltaba uno por resolver, y así es, es el de Noah con Cody.

Noah: por favor responde.

Cody: ahh, es el, ¿¡que!?

Noah: Cody se que estas un poco molesto pero deja me explicarte

Cody: y yo que te he dicho?, EH?, te he dicho que no me hables.

Noah: pero entiende lo, entiende que lo dije por...

Cody: por qué? A ver.

Noah: porque ellos ya de plano se pasaban con nosotros, acuerdate lo dije para que ya nos dejaran en paz, pero de lo nuestro era cierto, he estado enamorado de ti.

Cody: lo dices en serio, no me estas chingando?

Noah: No, en serio lo digo.

Cody: no lo sé, no se si creerte para arreglar las cosas.

Noah: solo te digo esto para que me entiendas y creas, yo no quise lastimarte.

Cody: bien, acepto esto, te perdono, lo del beso tratemos de regularlo, para cuando nos vemos?

Noah: pues por ahora no, pero si quieres nos podemos ver mañana en la hora del descanso.

Cody: bien, allá nos vemos, adiós.

Noah: adiós, por fin me perdonó, lo logré, mejor le digo a Emma que me calme para hablar con ella.

Todo se estaba poniendo agradable para nosotros, yo aprobaba, en fin, todo iba bien, hubo un momento incomodo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo.

Alejandro: Tyler, que bueno que te encuentro, mira yo quiero hablar contigo, ven.

Tyler: bien, oye para que me Jalas? Oye espera.

Nos encerramos en el armario del conserje, no sabía sus intenciones.

Tyler: que quieres de mi?

Alejandro: calmate, solo quiero hablar contigo, mira no te has preguntado si sientes no sé, atracción por alguien?

Tyler: para que lo quieres saber?

Alejandro: para preguntarte una cosa

Tyler: que?

Alejandro: Tyler, ¿te gusto?

Tyler: que!? Por qué?

Alejandro: te he visto muy sospechoso cuando estoy contigo, te son rojas, veo que te humedeces, me hablas penoso, eso, por eso te preguntó.

Tyler: te seré sincero, si, si me gustas.

Alejandro: en serio?

Tyler: si, tu has estado conmigo en momentos que no sabía controlar, eras el mejor, y por eso... *beso*

Nos besamos apasionadamente, cuando acabamos le dije que hablaríamos luego sobre esto.

Alejandro: por lo menos ya lo liberaste.

Tyler: si, oye y si nos vemos después de clases?

Alejandro: si.

Estaban acabando las clases, agarré a Alejandro para que habláramos.

Tyler: ven conmigo, te acuerdas que quería hablar contigo?

Alejandro: si.

Tyler: ya que estamos a solas, quiero pedirte algo, si...lo hacemos?

Alejandro: me buscabas para eso, mira, yo se que te gusto y todo, pero esto?, deja me decirte que si estas urgido.

Tyler: vamos.

Alejandro: te lo digo, de verdad quieres hacer esto?

Tyler: tal vez.

Alejandro: bien, lo haré por tí

Nos comenzamos a besar otra vez, nos acariciamos y poco a poco sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

Tyler: A-Al

Alejandro: ocurre algo, no lo lubricé?

Tyler: no.

Alejandro: bien, prueba mi dedo, mm te gusta?

Tyler: mmhh.

Alejandro: bien, podremos seguir.

Volvió a poner su dedo en mi trasero, me comenzó a hacerlo lento el dedeo, pronto alejó sus dedos de mi trasero para lamerme el cuello y los pezones, bajo sus dedos hacia mi pene para comenzarlo a acariciar, lo sentía húmedo al comenzar.

Alejandro: que rico es este pre-cum.

Y prosiguió, pronto me comenzó a quitarme la ropa y el también para enseñarme su miembro, me lo empezó a dar solo la cabeza,

Tyler: mmghhnn.

Alejandro: disfruta cada chupada.

Casi se corría, me alejo de su miembro para poner la punta en mi agujero.

Alejandro: Tyler, recuerda esto, cuando este algo dentro de ti, acuerdate de mi.

Me la empezó a meter poco a poco, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que gemir ahogadamente.

Tyler: n-no.

Alejandro: perdón, pero quisiste.

Comenzó a enbestirme lentamente, fue aumentando de velocidad conforme mis gemidos iban siendo mas fuertes.

Alejandro: siente eso, sientelo.

Tyler: A-Al, no puedo!

Me corrí en mi cara, al dijo que el también se iba a correr dentro de mi, al mismo tiempo que dejo su carga dentro de mi, al terminar el cayó encima de mí.

Alejandro: Tyler, espero que este momento sea inolvidable.

Tyler: no, no lo olvidaré.

Nos volvimos a vestir y nos fuimos a nuestras casa todo normal, ese día estará marcado eternamente literalmente dentro de mi.


End file.
